The invention relates to electrical quenching circuits. Such circuits may, for example, be used in conjunction with an avalanche-type photo-detecting device for detecting a photon-induced avalanche in the device and for re-setting the device to enable detection of a following avalanche, each avalanche detected producing a corresponding electrical output.